Raven-Symoné
Atlanta, Georgia, United States | Genre = R&B, pop | Occupation = Actress, singer-songwriter, dancer, television producer | Years_active = 1989–present | Label = MCA, Crash, Walt Disney, Hollywood | Associated_acts = The Cheetah Girls, Disney Channel Circle of Stars, Sean Garrett | URL = www.ravensymonepresents.com }} Raven-Symoné Christina Pearman (born December 10, 1985), known professionally as Raven-Symoné or Raven, is an American actress, singer-songwriter, dancer, and television producer. She is best known for her television roles as Olivia Kendall on The Cosby Show, Nicole Lee on Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Galleria Garibaldi on The Cheetah Girls and The Cheetah Girls 2 and as Raven Baxter on her own show, That's So Raven. Raven-Symoné owns a "how-to" video website, Raven-Symoné Presents, which is used as her official website.RavenSymonePresents.com She has also lent her voice to the animated series Kim Possible, for the character Monique. The major hits are the "That's What Little Girls Are Made Of", "Backflip", and "Double Dutch Bus". Early life Raven-Symoné was born in Atlanta, Georgia to Lydia (née Gaulden) and Christopher B. Pearman. Raven-Symoné lived in Ossining, New York where she attended Park School.Charlotte Moore (January 24, 2004). Raven takes flight PE.com.http://ftp.rootsweb.com/pub/usgenweb/la/winn/bios/sym1569.txt As an infant, she worked for Atlanta's Young Faces Inc. Modelling Agency and was featured in local print advertisements. At age two, she worked with Ford Models in New York City and appeared in ads for Ritz crackers, Jell-O, Fisher-Price, and Cool Whip. At age three, she auditioned for the film Ghost Dad. She was considered too young for the role, but was recommended for a part on The Cosby Show and was eventually cast as Olivia in September 1989. The character was the three-year-old stepdaughter of Denise Huxtable (Lisa Bonet), the main character's daughter. Raven-Symoné played the part until the series ended in 1992. In Fall 1993, Raven-Symoné joined the cast of ABC's sitcom Hangin' with Mr. Cooper as Nicole, the cousin of Mark Curry's character Mark Cooper. Raven-Symoné went on to have roles in films such as 1998's Dr. Dolittle, 1999's Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, and 2001's Dr. Dolittle 2. Career Acting When she was just two, she was signed by the Ford Modeling Agency and her family moved to New York to help advance her career. In 1989, Raven auditioned for a part in the Bill Cosby movie, Ghost Dad. She was a little too young for the part, but Bill Cosby liked her so much that he found a part for her on his show, The Cosby Show, as his granddaughter Olivia. Raven played the part of Olivia until 1992. In 1992 Raven appeared on The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air as Will's mother's boyfriend's daughter. Within a year after The Cosby Show ended, Raven landed the role of Nicole Lee on the show Hangin' with Mr. Cooper. During her time on the show, she managed to land her first big screen role in the movie The Little Rascals, playing Stymie's girlfriend. She was then cast in the Eddie Murphy comedy Dr. Dolittle and Dr. Dolittle 2 as Charisse Dolittle playing Eddie Murphy's oldest daughter. In 2002, Raven-Symoné auditioned for a role on an up-and-coming series for the Disney Channel titled Absolutely Psychic, about a teenager with psychic abilities. Initially, Raven-Symoné was cast as the role of the best friend. But after being reviewed, Disney executives decided to cast her as the lead character Raven Baxter and change the series name to That's So Raven, which débuted on January 17, 2003. It is Disney Channel's highest-rated and longest-running series. It spawned Disney's most successful franchise, including soundtracks, dolls, episode DVDs, and video games. During the her time on the show, Raven provided the voice of Danielle on Fat Albert and made an appearance on The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement both in 2004. In 2005 and 2007, That's So Raven was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Children's Program. The show also was the first show in Disney history to have a spin-off, Cory in the House. In 2003, Raven-Symoné starred as lead singer Galleria Garibaldi in The Cheetah Girls, which is a Disney Channel Original Movie that is about four city girls who have dreams of becoming superstars. The movie was Disney Channel's first musical and spawned a massive franchise, much like That's So Raven, including dolls, video games, platinum-selling soundtracks and more.Raven-Symone: 'I'm not a little kid anymore' In 2006, Raven-Symoné reprised her role as Galleria Garibaldi and starred in The Cheetah Girls 2. The film and its soundtrack were huge commercial hits and brought in more than 8 million viewers opening night, making it (at its time) Disney Channel's most-watched movie. Its soundtrack also débuted at number eight, on the Billboard Top 200 and went on to become certified for platinum-level sales by the RIAA. Raven-Symoné also served as executive producer of the film. In 2007 Raven-Symoné guest-starred on an episode of Cory in the House. That episode brought in 5 million viewers, making it the highest rated one of the series. During the summer of 2007, Raven-Symoné filmed her first lead film role in College Road Trip, which co-starred Martin Lawrence. In 2008, The Cheetah Girls: One World began production, but Raven-Symoné did not return to reprise her role as Galleria, due to problems with her former Cheetah Girls on the set of Cheetah Girls 2. According to an interview in June 2006, she stated that there were "territorial issues" and "catfights", which led to a strained friendship with the other three girls.http://www.nationalledger.com/cgi-bin/artman/exec/view.cgi?archive=1&num=6127 In a later interview, Adrienne Bailon, Sabrina Bryan and Kiely Williams denied the rumors and saying that they all get along really well. And the situation of her not being with The Cheetah Girls is that she left Disney.http://www.vividseats.com/concerts/the-cheetah-girls-tickets/articles/275.html Raven has signed on to appear as a leading role in the upcoming sequel to Meet the Fockers in the upcoming 2011 comedy Little Fockers. Music Raven-Symoné's debut album, Here's to New Dreams, was released on June 22, 1993. It spawned two commercially released singles: "That's What Little Girls Are Made Of" and "Raven Is the Flavor". "That's What Little Girls Are Made Of" was Raven-Symoné's most successful single, reaching number sixty-eight on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The Undeniable album was bought up by TMG Records, who re-issued the album on November 14, 2006 under the title From Then Until. Although her first album was full of kid-rap, she used this album to display her vocal ability while still holding true to her rap roots. Raven-Symoné sang some songs on the That's So Raven soundtrack album to the Disney Channel original series of the same name. The album debuted and peaked at #44 on the Billboard 200 and has been certified Gold by the RIAA for sales of 500,000 copies.That's So Raven Soundtrack: Gold by RIAA She also sang some tracks on the That's So Raven Too!, which is the second soundtrack album from the hit Disney Channel original series, That's So Raven. The soundtrack debuted and peaked at #44, on the Billboard 200, selling 22,600 copies in its first week. Since then, the soundtrack has sold 200,000 copies (as of 2007). In early 2003, Raven-Symoné signed a deal with Hollywood Records (A Disney owned label). On September 21, 2004, she released her third album This Is My Time. The album spawned one commercially released single, "Backflip", which received heavy rotation on both Disney Channel, as well on BET and MTV. The album debuted and peaked at number fifty-one on the ''Billboard'' 200 selling 19,000 copies in its first week of release and becoming her most successful album yet. This Is My Time has sold 315,000 copies in the U.S. and 520,000 copies worldwide. In 2005 Raven-Symoné embarked on a mini-concert tour to promote the album. Raven-Symoné made guest spots during the Summer of 2005 , but didn't tour to promote the album until 2006. Raven-Symoné's fourth studio album Raven-Symoné was released on April 29, 2008.Raven~Symoné The album features production by Sean Garrett (Beyoncé), The J.A.M. (Leona Lewis), Knightwritaz (singer Mario's production team), and The Clutch (Timbaland, Ciara). The first single released was "Double Dutch Bus" a remake of Frankie Smith's 1981 funk track. The single was released to radio on February 9, while the video was released on February 18, 2008. The single has been Raven-Symoné's most downloaded song on iTunes. It peaked at #9 on the iTunes Top R&B/Soul Downloads chart. The album debuted at #159 on Billboard's Top 200. Raven-Symoné also planned on starting her first all arena headlining tour The Pajama Party Tour this Spring, to promote her album but due to what promoters call "unforeseen difficulties" the tour was postponed until further notice. But during a recent interview it was confirmed that Raven-Symoné is currently rescheduling her tour and that it will kick off later this summer, but instead of being an all-arena tour, it will include both arena and amphitheatre venues. The new tour name was Raven-Symoné: Live in Concert Tour. Also, in the Summer of 2008, Raven-Symoné was the special host of Disney's Block Party Tour.Raven~Symoné Tour During the middle of Raven-Symoné's 2008 Summer tour, It was officially announced that Raven-Symoné and Hollywood Records had parted ways; after Raven-Symoné had completed her 2 CD deal with the company, she decided not to renew her contract. In a recent interview with Teenmag.com Raven-Symoné announced that in late 2009, she would return to the studio to record her next album. She also stated that this would be her most mature album yet. This will be Raven-Symoné's first studio album that she's released since she has left Disney's Hollywood Records.http://www.teenmag.com/seen-in-teen/raven-symone-interview-2 New Album This will also be Raven-Symoné's second independent album. Filmography Discography Studio albums * 1993: Here's to New Dreams * 1999: Undeniable * 2004: This Is My Time * 2008: Raven-Symoné EPs * 2004: This Is My Time (Advance EP) DVDs * 2008: Raven-Symoné Presents Soundtracks * 2003: The Cheetah Girls * 2004: That's So Raven * 2006: That's So Raven Too! * 2006: The Cheetah Girls 2 Concert tours * 2005/2006: This Is My Time Tour * 2008/2009: Raven-Symoné Live TourRaven-Symoné Live Tour to be contuined in 2009 Awards and nominations Gallery Raven Through The Ages Image:Raven_age_3.jpg|Raven on The Cosby Show= Age 3 Image:Raven_age_5.jpg|Raven first Album= Age 5 Image:Raven_age_11.jpg|A cover of raven on her second cd= Age 11 Image:Raven_age_14.jpg|Raven in the sequel to Doctor Dolittle= Age 14 Image:Raven_age_16.jpg|Raven on That's So Raven= Age 16 Image:Raven_age_17.jpg|Raven in Princess Diaries 2= Age 17 Image:Raven_age_18.jpg|Raven in The Cheetah Girls 2= Age 19 Image:Raven_age_19.jpg|Raven in Cory in the House= Age 20 Image:Raven_age_20.jpg|Raven in College Road Trip= Age 21 Image:Raven_Today.jpg|Raven at the Trumpet Awards 2009 References External links *Official website *Raven-Symoné on the Hollywood Records website * * Category:Live actors Category:Actors